My Predecessor
by Itoma
Summary: Grimmjow always wondered who he had replaced... so with a little brute force he found out. OMG LEMON! One-shot GrimmKag


My Predecessor

by:Itoma

Okay I know what you're thinking... yes I wrote another shameless GimmKag fic... and damn it, I'm proud of it so please read and review and this originally was a Ukitake/Kagome fic... but after writing most of it I decided to delete it cause I don't know much about Ukitake's personality all I know is that he's intelligent and very sick. So in favor of not getting bitched at by readers about how I made his personality out to be I just made this instead.

D/C: If I owned these two series... would I be writing this... ask yourself this.

(BORDER OF BOREDOM)

Grimmjow fidgeted in his seat at the Espada table, he had just recently claimed the title sexta Eespada. From who... he didn't know... and it was pissing him off. All the others had the chance to face their predecessors in a duel. He how ever, the second he was born was proclaimed the sexta espada having been told that the arrancar before him had been killed off for insubordination.

He had literally called bullshit on that excuse to Aizen several times already. Having seen food being sent to the quarters of what would be the 106th arrancar's room in Tres Cifras. Aizen however had told him that he was merely keeping a future test subject in the room and was just keeping it fed so it would live. Grimmjow didn't buy that excuse either though.

Slamming his fist on the table and startling numbers 7 and up, Grimmjow quickly and quietly stood from the table and headed to the door.

"And where are you going, Grimmjow," Aizen said, from his seat at the head of the table.

"Out... this room is to clogged with the scent of that fucking idiot, Yuuko," Grimmjow said as he continued out the door. Said green haired arrancar turned her head and pouted as Grimmjow left the room.

"Hey," was Yuuko's unintelligible reply to the insult.

(border)

"Hey guys take a look over there, its Grimmjow the new sexta," Shouted a short purple haired girl who was dressed in a short white Lolita style dress.

Grimmjow glared at the denizens of Tres Cifras as he entered their personal dinning hall; only nine of them were present. That soon changed however when six of them quickly got up and left the dinning room when he appeared, and now only numbers 107, 105, and 103 remained.

"Shut it Thunderwitch, if I remember correctly your still healing from the beating Nnoitra gave you when he ascended to number 5. So don't piss me off or I'll finish the job," Grimmjow said, walking over to the table and sitting at the head.

"Yes sir," Cirucci replied, moving to hide behind number 103.

"... So what brings you here Grimmjow-sama," Spoke the tall dark haired man, as he calmly stroked his goatee.

"I want to see who ever is holed up in side number 106's room," Was Grimmjow's curt reply.

"We aren't allowed to say sir," Spoke the tall man whose hair was styled as an orange afro.

"Good thing I wasn't asking you dip shit," Grimmjow said, as he calm walked out of the room to continue his quest for his predecessor.

As he walked down the hallway he silently counted the numbers on the doors.

"101... 102... 103... 104...105... 107... wait a second," He said to him self as he backed up a ways to stare at the space on the wall between doors 105 and 107. The space between the too was significantly large, as if a door had been their at one time.

Walking up to the wall he knocked on it with the back of his fist... only to hear an echo on the other side. Widening his eyes slightly and gaining a wicked grin on his lips, he backed up slightly and formed a small red orb in the palm of his hand.

"Nice last ditch effort Aizen-sama, but it looks like I found my prize!" Grimmjow called out as he let his cero loose, completely decimating the wall.

Once the smoke cleared Grimmjow walked in side the new "doorway" only to find a massive jungle of plants. Continuing his walk into the jungle he sensed a small wisp of reiatsu stalking behind him. Looking behind him he found only the jungle and that the reiatsu had dissapeared. Continuing on his way he came to a small clearing in the jungle. In the clearing was a large spring with a fountain in the center, with a womanly figure rising out of it.

The woman had long wavy black hair that was currently clinging to her skin from the dampness of the water. Her back was to him, but Grimmjow could easily tell she had the body of a goddess. He also noticed that her hollow hole was located in the same place as his on her body, but her tattoo from when she was an espada was on her left shoulder.

"Damn, if I knew my predecessor was so loose with showing off her body I would have just asked Aizen if I could keep her as a fuck buddy, in stead of fighting her," Grimmjow said loudly, gaining her attention as she calmly turned in the spring, covering her self as best she could.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, I knew you were coming here but I though you would at least be decent enough to let me finish my bath before our fight," She said, glaring at Grimmjow with her chocolate brown eyes as her face turned a bright red.

"Yeah well I'm not known for my manners, so shut up and grab your sword," Grimmjow said, as he cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly there was a large burst of Reiatsu behind him. As Grimmjow turned around he came face to face with a large cat like hollow. Her body was entirely black save for her white mask and several white stripes on her paws, torso, and her two tails.

"Grimmjow, Kirara. Kirara, Grimmjow..." The woman said.

Grimmjow's eye twitched in annoyance at the large hollow beast as it slowly walked toward him.

"Leave your pussy out of this Woman, I didn't come here to fight this thing I came here to fight you...," Grimmjow said as he slowly let his reiatsu extend forward in an attempt to scare away the cat.

"Fine then, Kirara please back away from him," She said, causing Kirara to leave the clearing and to draw Grimmjow's attention to her self.

When Grimmjow turned to face her, he found her fully dressed with her zanpaku-to resting on her hip. Her hakamas had been converted to a skirt with the sides cut up the out side of her thighs and her haori had been converted to a simple white blouse. And the remains of her hollow mask consisted of a small white circlet resting on her head.

"Ah you couldn't just fight me naked, I would have enjoyed watching your chest boun-" Grimmjow said before he was cut off by a cero heading in his direction. Jumping to the side he huffed quietly.

"As much as you would have enjoyed fighting me naked, I'm sorry to tell you that I still have some of my dignity," She spoke, as she slowly drew her sword.

"Are you prepared to face me, Kagome Higurashi. Number 106," Kagome said as she then threw her blade into the air.

"Now leap, Lince Reina," Kagome yelled as she quickly jumped towards her Zanpaku-to only to do a back flip half way up and have the blade come down and drive itself into her chest. Once the sword went through, her body glowed a bright white as her reiatsu suddenly burst forth in an explosion.

"Whew... that was kinda kinky, tell me do you do that every time or are ya just trying to impress me," Grimmjow said, as he leaned forward slightly with his hands in his pockets and a suggestive grin upon his lips.

As the smoke cleared Grimmjow frowned questioningly as he heard a loud menacing growl. When it was gone you could see Kagome in her resurrected form. She now wore a white skin tight suit, her feet had become paws that looked like they had been dipped in a light brown paint, her once delicate fingernails had become sharp deadly claws, she now had fangs instead of her once dull teeth, light brown markings could now be traced from her eyelids to the curve of her cat like ears that drooped down towards her shoulders, and her wavy black hair now fell down to the back of her knees making contact with the long light brown tail that slowly swished back and forth behind her.

Grimmjow was speechless at the sight of her, his eyes moving over every feature of her new body only to rest on her small white crown for half a second and then make contact with her brown cats eyes. As she jumped forward towards him he merely back up enough to be out of her reach, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Whats the matter... Grimmjow to afraid to hit a lady," Kagome taunted him as she continued to swipe at him only to come up just short of his nose. Grimmjow merely just kept staring at her eyes taking in each and every glint that appeared.

Suddenly Grimmjow jumped far back away from her, confusing her slightly... until he drew his own blade and made to move like he was going to scratch his nails along the blade.

"Grind... Pantera," Grimmjow said calmly, as his reiatsu burst forth violently causing Kagome to jump back farther away from him due to the shock wave.

As the smoke cleared for the second time that day, Kagome jumped back aways again at the sound of a deep roar. When the smoke dispersed completely Kagome could see Grimmjow's preditorial form. His form was just as feline as hers only far more masculine, his claws were much larger and his paws were black, his once short teal hair had now become very long and reached down farther then hers, his feet had been replaced by large black paws that were anxiously digging their claws into the ground, his teal colored eye shadow had been replaced with long green markings that ran from underneath his eyes and along the edge of his large cat ears, and atop his head sat a large white crown.

The second he took a step forward Kagome quickly darted into the trees, jumping from branch to branch till she came to a stop. Looking around to check if he had followed she crouched down and stared down at the branch beneath her paws.

"Come on Kagome get a hold of your self, if you don't prove to Grimmjow that your strong he'll kill you off for being a weakling," She mumbled to her self.

Suddenly she felt the branch under her feet bend down more... as if more weight had been added to it. Slowly she turned her head upwards to meet Grimmjow's seemingly bored gaze. Quickly back-flipping away she landed on the trunk of the tree only to kick her self off in another direction. Grimmjow only sighed before chasing after her deeper into the small forest.

Landing on the forest floor Kagome looked around before quietly taking a step forward only to meet a solid chest. She quietly eeped before meeting Grimmjow's eyes again. They sat their for a minute, each others eyes never breaking contact. His shoulder twitched suddenly, startling her into quickly clawing his chest and jumping away behind a tree.

Suddenly Grimmjow felt something primal well up inside his chest. Flaring his nostrils and huffing loudly Grimmjow moved way to some near by plants that had extraordinarily large leaves. Grunting silently to him self, he proceeded to hack at the leaves breaking them free of the plant they were attached to.

All they while Kagome watched him from behind the tree, silently wondering what he was up to. She watched as he continued to hack away at more plants like the first gathering parts from each of them and then dragging them off behind some bushes where she couldn't see what he was doing with them. As she watched him work she watched as the muscles of his arms flexed when he hacked at the plants with his claws, and how his long white tail moved silently to and fro behind him.

Blushing madly, Kagome mentally slapped herself. She really shouldn't have been ogling the man who was trying to kill her, right now she should have been running for her damned life. Turning away from him she began to silently creep away from his location only to run into a solid chest... again.

" And where the fuck do you think your going, pussy-cat," Grimmjow said as he grasped her shoulders gently.

"Away from you, jerk-face," She said, she struggle in his grip, trying to get away.

"SHUT UP AND QUIT WITH THE TOUGH ACT!," Grimmjow roared, causing Kagome to stop dead cold in her attempts to get away.

"And why should I," She quietly asked.

"Because, I can tell just by looking in your eyes... your no killer. Your eyes are far to soft to be a killer like the rest of us," Grimmjow said quietly, as he knelt down slightly to meet her gaze equally. (A/N: I'd say he has at least a heads length of height on her)

Kagome stayed silent after that comment closing her eyes and waiting for her eminent death at the ruthless claws of the new sexta espada.

"Why the hell are you closing your eyes, I'm not gonna kill ya," Grimmjow spoke, standing back up to his full hight.

Slowly opening her eyes she moved her gaze up from his strong chest, to his tanned neck, and then to his chin, then up to the feline grin of his lisp till she met his teal colored cats eyes.

"And why aren't you...," She quietly asked.

"Cause I've decided you are no longer my prey," Grimmjow spoke as he slowly licked his lips, the preditorial glint in his eyes returning.

"Then what are you gonna do," Kagome asked, quickly shifting her gaze to his lips then back to his eyes.

"Well I 'e decided that I'm gonna keep you... as my woman," Grimmjow stated, as he suddenly picked up Kagome and threw her onto his shoulder.

"What! No, no, no, no, no, no... I refuse so let me go," Kagome shouted as she tried hopelessly to get out of his grasp.

"Well to bad. The rules say that I can take anyone I want to be my fracion whose rank is number eleven or higher and guess what your number is 106," Grimmjow growled, as he threw Kagome on to the pile of leaves he had accumulated before hand.

Landing on the supposedly make-shift bed, Kagome began to scoot backwards as Grimmjow crouched down on his hands and began to stalk forward like the large feline his released form made him out to be.

He grinned madly as Kagome scooted away from him. Leaping over her to land behind her he began his game of cat and... female-cat? Once he landed behind her Grimmjow playfully nipped her ear, causing her to eep loudly and jump away from him. After she jumped across the "bed" Kagome began to scoot away again, not daring to make any attempts to run for it in-case she ended up angering him.

As he stalked forward Kagome began to lean back as he crawled on top of her slowly. She laid there, stiff as a board, eyes closed. Grimmjow frowned at her reaction before crawling off of her and coming to a stand, glaring down at her. Once she felt his presence move away from her, Kagome slowly opened one of her eyes to peek up at him.

"Get up," He said, as he began to seal his form once again.

Watching as his resurrected form was sealed back into the form of a sword, Kagome slowly came to a stand and sealed her form as well.

"Come," He said, as he began to leave.

"Why didn't you-,"

"I said move your ass," Grimmjow growled as he stopped at the door way he had made earlier.

"... yes sir," Kagome said, as she slowly walked up behind him.

"And don't call me sir," Grimmjow growled again.

"Jaegerjack-sama?" She said softly,

"Wrong again," He huffed.

"Grimmjow-sama," She said even quieter.

Letting out a long sigh Grimmjow began to walk down the hallway of Tres Cifras, with Kagome close behind. The walked silently as they passed by Cirucci who looked at Kagome questioningly. Kagome however didn't even spare her a glance, she just stared at the back of her new espada.

(Border)

Kagome had been ordered to follow him everywhere, save for the bathroom and Espada meetings. She silently followed him every where observing his every move. It had been three weeks since he claimed her and not once had she spoken... she merely watched him. On occasion he would tell her to stay in his room while he would go find some interesting bauble to bring back to her. He would bring her jewelery from the human world, new cloths that he would have made for her and every time she would merely nod her thanks for the presents he obtained for her.

Growling menacingly at her Grimmjow threw her latest gift on to the bed that she sat on.

"What is wrong with you... no matter what I do you never speak. I bring you gifts and you just nod your damn head. I bring you cloths and then you just wear them for a day before going back to your old ones, and every time I try to even make a conversation with you you just stay completely silent," Grimmjow roared as he placed his hands on both sides of her head and forced her to look up into his gaze.

"I...," She spoke

"You what?!," Grimmjow said.

"I don't understand... from everything I've heard about you... your supposedly a ruthless killer," She said.

"Thats cause I am a ruthless killer," Grimmjow spoke as he took his hands from the sides of her face and sat down next to her on the bed.

"But then... why did you change your mind about killing me," Kagome asked as she slowly looked over into his eyes.

"Cause of your eyes, I can tell that you aren't a killer. From what Nnoitra has told me when you where an Espada not once did you kill when you where sent on a mission. And I decided I like that about you, and besides you are far to beautiful to have your hands stained with blood," Grimmjow said as he looked away from her, his cheeks taking on a pink tinge as he tried his hardest to frown.

"Its true that not once did I kill a soul while on duty, but my hands are far from being clean," Kagome said, as she looked away from him also.

"Whats that supposed to mean," Grimmjow said fixing his eyes on the floor.

"I remember... when I was alive, I was in love with a man and we were engaged... but then he betrayed me...," Kagome said.

"... really," Grimmjow said, grinding his teeth together.

"mhmm... and when I saw him in bed with the other woman and I shot him. Then suddenly there was this large black beast... I assume it was him, he had changed into a hollow instantly after he died. Then he killed me and dragged my soul into hueco mundo where he threw me to the gillian,"

"Damn... he must have been pissed," Grimmjow said.

"He was... He just kept yelling "why would you do this" over and over... and thats all I heard before a menos picked me up and swallowed me whole." Kagome spoke solemnly.

"Well who gives a shit about what happened while you where alive... WHAT matters is that that fucker is gone and you are here... with me," Grimmjow said as he sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm not to sure about him being gone... but I like the thought of being here... with you," Kagome spoke as she leaned back with the intent to place a kiss on his cheek until he swiftly moved so his lips met hers.

They stayed like this for a while, kagome's eyes wide in surprise before she slowly closed them and enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers and the warmth of his arms around her.

(Border)

"My dear espada... as you know our rank ten espada Yuuko Hanabi is being transferred to the ranks of the Exequias and as such I have prepared a replacement... espada and fracion meet your new rank ten: Inuyasha Taisho" Aizen spoke as the doors to the room opened and a man with long silver hair and gold eyes walked in with a a large sword strapped to his back and a white choker around his neck which was the remains of his hollow mask.. ( A/N: Cause I hate him so much I'm not going to try to make an out fit for him... lets just imagine he's in his normal cloths only they are white)

"Hay there hows it going guys," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

As he spoke Kagome quickly hid herself behind Grimmjow's chair, hoping to the high heavens that she hadn't been noticed. She soon found she was wrong when he moved behind her.

"...you," Inuyasha said, as he quickly grabbed her arm.

"... let go," Kagome growled, as she tried to shirk his arm off her.

"When did you-," Inuyasha said, before he had been cut off by Grimmjow grabbing his arm and ripping his grasp off of Kagome and then being thrown into the wall.

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch what belongs to me," Grimmjow spoke as he calmly turned his chair and had Kagome sit down in it.

"Oh yeah... well who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and can not touch," Inuyasha said, as he stood up from being thrown at the wall.

"My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjack, the sexta espada," He stated as he slowly turned towards Kagome when she grabbed his hand and pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"..._its him"_

Suddenly Grimmjow was across the room with his hand at Inuyasha's throat, pinning him against the crack in the wall he had made. Grimmjow merely glared at him with his cold blue eyes, the murderous intent in his aura radiated off him in massive waves with each burst of his reiatsu as he expanded it.

"Ugh... what.. the fuck are... you doing," Inuyasha growled, before he managed to kick Grimmjow off of him.

"I apologize Aizen-sama... but this Decimo Espada will have to go," Grimmjow said calmly.

"... have to go? Sorry pal but I ain't going anywhere and I'll just have to kick your rank six ass to prove it," Inuyasha said, as he took the sword off his back and blasted a cero into the wall behind him revealing the dessert area out side.

"I guess we are taking this outside then?" Grimmjow said, as he and Inuyasha quickly raced out side.

Kagome soon chased after them ,stopping herself so she was a safe distance from the battle field. She watched as Grimmjow's and Inuyasha's swords made contact with each other sending sparks through the air with each hit.

"What is she to you anyway, I doubt you really know her. Not as much as I do," Inuyasha said, as their blades clashed.

"She is My fracion, she has told me about her past, and if you had really known her then you would have seen it coming when she killed you in the living world," Grimmjow replied, with each slash of his blade pushing Inuyasha farther and farther back.

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled , before he went to slice Grimmjow's gut only to feel a long blade connect with his shoulder. Looking up to his left he could see Grimmjow standing there and looking off into the distance while his blade rested in Inuyasha's shoulder. Gritting his teeth together Inuyasha swung his blade in Grimmjow's direction only to find him gone and standing few feet away.

"You'll pay for that with your life number six," Inuyasha growled, as he lifted his blade above his head and pointed it towards the blue sky of Las Noches.

"Rend... Infierno Galgo," Inuyasha said, as he brought his blade down upon the sand causing it to explode in a massive wave. When the sand had once again settled Inuyasha's released form became visible; His long hair had been placed up in a pony tail, on his shoulders rested two canine skulls, his once baggy haori had become a form fitting shirt, his hands gained large white claws in-place of his once dull nails, and his mask had become two large white markings on each side of his face.

"Are you ready, number six?," Inuyasha asked, as he flexed his claws.

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow shouted, before he dashed towards Inuyasha in his released form his black claws making contact with Inuyasha's white ones.

"I don't know... are you?"Grimmjow growled meliciously.

As they fought, Kagome stood ready with her hand on her blade should Inuyasha redirect his claws toward her. She watched as Grimmjow and Inuyasha raced about the battlefield, she flinched with each blast of their reiatsu's bursting against each other. It was obvious to her who was winning, Grimmjow barely had a scratch on him while Inuyasha had several wounds on his chest. She switched her view to the sky when suddenly Inuyasha was up in the air while his claws began to glow a bright gold color.

"Here's my first technique just for you Grimmjow! VIENTO-CICATRIZ!," Inuyasha shouted as he brought his claw down releasing the golden energy in five large waves.

Grimmjow easy moved out of the way of the attack, but soon realized that it was heading straight for Kagome. Quickly moving in the way he grabbed the large golden blade between his hands just in time to stop it from tearing Kagome in two. Once the attack dissipated, Grimmjow looked back at Kagome to make sure every hair was still in place, not paying attention to the large gash on his chest.

"Grimmjow! Your wounded!" Kagome stated has she placed her hands on his chest on either side of the wound to inspect it.

"Psh this is nothing," Grimmjow stated as he quickly grabbed her hands in his claws gently and placed them at her sides.

"But," Kagome spoke as she took her hands from his and placed then on the sides of his face.

"But nothing, just sit your ass down and let me kill this bastard," Grimmjow said before he placed a quick peck on her cheek and raced towards Inuyasha.

Kagome just stood their with a pink tinge on her face as she lightly touched the place on her cheek where he kissed her. Despite his language being crude he could be really sweet to her when he wanted to be.

Back on the battlefield Inuyasha was trying with all his might not to be in torn in two. Grimmjow was being ruthless now, his large black claws easily overpowering Inuyasha and leaving a large gash with each strike.

"Ya know what number ten... I'm tired of this shit," Grimmjow said, before his claws began to glow a dark blue.

Narrowing his eyes at him, Inuyasha quickly dashed away and reappeared behind Kagome and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"If I were you Grimmjow... I would do something else with that energy of yours if you wanna see the wench walk away from this," Inuyasha said as he pointed his claws at her face.

"You bastard," Grimmjow said, as he stopped gathering his reiatsu in his claws.

"Good... now heres whats gonna happen. You are gonna seal up your form and then throw your sword on the ground... and once that is over-" Inuyasha spoke before being interrupted.

"I have a better idea... how 'bout I just run my claws through her and into you!" Grimmjow shouted as he dashed forward and rammed his claws straight through Kagome's gut and into Inuyasha's, and from there he fired off a cero tearing Inuyasha's body in two.

"You fucking psycho... you would harm your own woman just to kill me?"Inuyasha said, as his torso fell to the ground. After he laid on the sand for a second with this last remaining breaths he looked up to see Grimmjow's hand through Kagome's gut... only to see that his hand had gone through her hollow hole.

"Y-... y-you... bastard," Inuyasha said before his body disintegrated into spirit particles.

(Border)

Kagome stormed into Grimmjow's room, slamming the doors open while said male was right behind her every step of the way.

"Look I already told you that I wouldn't ever hurt you, so why are you still fuckin' mad," Grimmjow groaned, as Kagome proceeded to change the shirt he had ruined earlier by running his hand through her.

"I know that you wouldn't hurt me, its just that you scared me out of my mind when you said that," Kagome spoke, as she went behind the Shoji screen next to the bed to change.

"Okay well then I'm... ugh... I apologize," Grimmjow said, as he walked up to the Shoji screen and observed the curves of her body through her shadow, watching as the bounce in her breasts was subdued by the white cloth she put over her torso.

Using her sonido, Kagome quickly ran behind Grimmjow and then wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his muscles tense for a mere second before relaxing.

Lazily looking down at the pair of arms around his waist, Grimmjow slowly took one of his hands from his pockets and ran his hand along Kagome's fore-arm.

"Thank you... Grimmjow," Kagome softly spoke.

"Yeah yeah," He replied, as he slowly leaned his head to one side.

"Hey... Grimmjow," She said.

"What," Grimmjow answered.

"Could you de-pressurize your hiero... just for a little bit, I want to thank you for dealing with Inuyasha for me," Kagome spoke, as she unwrapped her arms from his waist and then placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What for...," Grimmjow said, as he slowly began to release his hold on his reiatsu.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna stab you in the back or anything... just lay on the bed, on your stomach," Kagome spoke, as she slowly began to pull his jacket off his shoulders.

"All right... if your so persistent on getting in bed with me," Grimmjow said slyly, with a large grin on his lips as he laid down on the bed and rested his head on his arms.

"Oh shut up...," Kagome said, as she straddled his hips and then slowly ran her hands down his back, blushing slightly when his muscles twitched then relaxed under her soft touch.

"Ooh... that felt nice," Grimmjow whispered, before she began to massage his back.

"I thought you would like this," Kagome said, as she continued her ministrations.

Gently needing his back with her palms, Kagome marveled at how physically fit he was... for a dead guy. Slowly leaning down she placed a kiss along his spine just beneath his neck, as her hands began to travel down his back slowly massaging each and every muscle along the way.

She soon found herself underneath Grimmjow on the bed when he suddenly rolled her off of him and then straddled her hips in return.

"Your lips aren't to touch anything but mine,"Grimmjow said, as he leaned down on his arms so that his lips were but a few inches from hers.

"But what about when I want to eat," She asked, as she placed a finger on his chest.

"I'll feed you, from my mouth to yours," Grimmjow answered.

"And what if another man tries to kiss me," Kagome asked, as she slowly removed her sword from her hip and tossed it off the bed.

"Then I'll kill him, and kiss you for hours with _out_ end," Grimmjow said, as his lips began to slowly descend towards hers.

"And-"

"And nothing, your lips are mine," Grimmjow said gruffly, as he slanted his lips against hers.

At the feel of his rough lips against hers, Kagome moaned into his lips as she proceeded to wrap her left arm around him to grab a fist full of his hair, while her other hand slowly and timidly began to trace the muscles on his torso until she reached the strap of his hakamas. As her face began to turn a bright pink, she hesitantly moved her hand underneath the white fabric until she was stopped by Grimmjow grabbing her wrist.

"Keep you hands up here," He said, as he slowly pulled away from her lips feeling the hot pants of her breath against his skin. Gently he grabbed both of her hands and brought them above her pinning them down under one grasp as his other hand began to expertly undo her blouse.

As soon as a few of her top buttons were undone he descended upon her neck placing soft kisses here and there while his hand moved to massage her breast causing her to moan softly. He grinned against her neck as she moaned and whimpered under his ministrations as he worked his way up to her lips and silenced her with a searing, passionate kiss. As they're tongues met in a battle of dominance, Grimmjow inwardly reveled in how wonderful she tasted; like strawberries and creme.

Suddenly Grimmjow leaned back, breathing deeply as he looked down at the woman before him. He smirked at his ability to make her glow so well in the moonlight that filtered through his window. As he softly brushed his knuckles against her cheek, he observed how her breasts moved up and down with each breath, the pink tinge on the fair skin on her face, and the heated gaze of her chocolate eyes.

"Will you..." He asked as he leaned down again, resting his fore-head against hers. Grimmjow had an unwritten rule he would only have a woman if she truly wanted him... he never really got off on tears, preferring to have them scream out his name in passion instead of the quiet sobs of an unwanted lover.

"Yes...," She replied as she leaned up against him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed along the curve of his hollow hole.

With her reply he gently forced her to lean back on the bed as he undid the rest of her blouse revealing the swell of her breasts and the smooth creme colored skin of her abdomen. His eye twitched as he noticed the white lacy fabric covering her breasts, it was just always a set back for him when he had removed a woman shirt only to find that they are wearing something underneath. Huffing to him self, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to undo the clasp hiding his prize.

Kagome merely giggled at his attempts to remove the lacy fabric, before slowly placing a kiss on his lips and reaching behind her self and undoing the clasp. Grimmjow growled at how easy she made it look before taking the undergarment from her and throwing it into the air where he quickly destroyed it with a weak cero.

"Hey that was MY bra you know," Kagome growled as she quickly covered her chest before he looked back at her.

"To bad... I'm burning the rest later," Grimmjow said, as he gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms away to FULLY reveal her chest. Leaning down he gently took the teat of her breast in to his mouth, nipping and playing with the sensitive nub as he released her wrists to play with her other breast as his other hand slowly went down into her skirt and worked a finger into her sheath.

Gasping as his finger moved inside of her, Kagome grasped the sheet on the bed in her hands tightly as she arched her back at the sensation. Moaning his name quietly when he added a second, and then grasping the hair on the back of his head when he added a third. Feeling the warmth pool in her nether-regions she knew she was near her limit.

"Grimmjow... wait," Kagome said, " I don't want it like this... I want my first to be..."

"whaaaat," Grimmjow moaned, as he stopped his ministrations to look at her face. Seeing the dark blush on her cheeks and the look in her eyes, he quickly understood what she wanted.

Standing and sliding of his hakamas while she removed her skirt and panties, he then crawled into bed and slid his length along her entrance; giving her an idea of how painful her first experience was going to be.

Moaning loudly at the sensation, she quietly mumbled a question against neck: "how is that going to fit?". Slowly Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her and bit the lobe of her ear with an answer upon his lips.

"Not easily," He said, as he quickly stabbed his length into her, breaking the virgin barriers she had maintained even in death.

Kagome quickly bit her lip as she tried not to scream. The sharp pain in her core causing tears to run down her cheeks.

"Your fine... just let yourself adjust," Grimmjow whispered into her ear as her body shivered at the pain he had caused.

Whimpering quietly Kagome nodded her head when she felt the pain in her lessen. She moaned as he pulled himself all the way out and then went back in slowly, repeating the process several times until he was sure she was fine to continue.

As he began to thrust himself into her, Kagome gently raked her nails down his chest leaving long red marks down is chest. And when Grimmjow picked up his pace, she began to moan his name softly against his chest as she placed a string of kisses along his collar bone.

Feeling her walls tighten around him even more then they had been, the sexta espada knew she was near her release and began to thrust into her sheath harder and faster then he had before. Feeling the pleasure build up in his member, he quickly captured her lips against his own catching the her loud moan of her release as he injected his seed deep inside of her.

With their energy spent, Grimmjow rolled off to the side of her and pulled her to his chest. Softly kissing her forehead, he wrapped his arms around her and entwined their legs together.

"Good night, love," Kagome whispered as she drifted off to sleep, her head resting against his chest.

"Night, pussy-cat," He replied, as he placed another kiss atop her head and drifted of with her.

(border)

"Soooo Aizen-kun. Whatcha ya gonna do about Inu-kun?" Gin asked, as he leaned against Aizen's chair in the meeting room.

"Fortunately I figured something like this might happen... So I had another decimo Espada prepared. Just in case," Aizen spoke, as a tall burly man walked forward and sat him self down at the opposite end of the table, " Gin I would like you to meet our new decimo, Yammy."

(border)

"Wait no please don't do it!!," Kagome screamed as she chased after Grimmjow towards her room.

"Quit whining! I already told you that I was going to destroy them," Grimmjow said as he quickly dashed into her room and fired off a few cero.

"Noooooooooo!!," Kagome screamed as she dropped to her knees and watched the smoke flow out of her room.

The End

Itoma: Poor Gome-chan... OMG I ACTUALLY MADE A LEMON!! (cries)

Kagome: (sobs)


End file.
